The First Time
by isabelledobrev
Summary: All Katherine could see was Elena— her hips swinging side to side, her hair flinging back, the small sheen of sweat settling on her chest.


The first time it happens, neither of them expect it. They enjoy it, but they don't expect it.

It starts with an empty house, two girls and a stash of liquor.

Elena was impatient. She had gotten the message to meet Damon at the boarding house over an hour ago, and she had arrived to find it empty. She lounged on the sofa, her eyes closed as she listened for the sound of the door clicking open. She was close to falling asleep on the sofa when she finally heard the sound of the door opening. She didn't say anything, she just lay there, expecting Damon's form of apology. It was rare that Damon would outright say that he was sorry, but he conveyed the message some other way.

However, when all she heard was silence following the click of the door, she wondered if she had imagined the noise, or if she was simply dreaming. She stayed still just in case it was an unwanted visitor, like Klaus or Rebekah. Although it was likely that they would be able to hear her heart beat already, she didn't want to give herself away even more by making any noises. She finally began to hear footsteps which were, unfortunately for her, moving towards where she was currently lying. She tried to steady her breathing and her heart rate, fear would only make her an easier prey and she did not want to be a vampire's evening snack.

Little did she know that it wouldn't be her blood that this vampire would be snacking on.

Katherine had entered the Salvatore boarding house in hopes that it would be void of any living creatures so that she could easily make her way in and out with Damon's liquor stash. She was sorely disappointed when she heard the sound of a beating heart and the sound of breathing as she clicked the door shut behind her. She cursed internally, then began to debate her next move. She could leave as quickly as she had arrived, or she could see who was inside the house. Always the curious one, she walked towards the source of the heartbeat. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of Elena laying there. Her hair was splayed out over one of the arm rests, and her top had ridden up just enough to show Katherine a slither of the golden skin lying beneath it.

She took the time while she waited for Elena to open her eyes to admire her doppelganger's body. It wasn't like there were many differences between their bodies, but she noticed the odd freckle where she didn't have one, or the fact that Elena's hip bones were slightly more prominent than her own, and her curves were more prominent than Elena's. It was all little differences, but for some reason they seemed to have a strange effect on Katherine. She quickly masked her expression as Elena's eyes opened, her eyes showing confusion and a slight amount of fear. Katherine raised an eyebrow at Elena, before turning and running to the liquor cabinet, grabbing two glasses on the way. She figured that it would be rude not to offer, and Elena could be a lot of fun while drunk.

Elena was expecting anyone other than Katherine. The last she'd heard Katherine had ran off to save herself like usual, so it was definitely a surprise to see the woman standing above her. She caught the sight of Katherine's raised eyebrow before she became a blur, darting away to wherever. Elena sighed and sat up, curling her legs up to the side of her so that if Katherine came back that she could sit down. Judging on her knowledge of her though, she really didn't expect Katherine to come back. But Katherine was always unpredictable.

Elena's eyes raised from the floor as she heard the sounds of glasses clinking on the metal table. She frowned slightly noticing the two glasses and the bottles of spirits. Was Katherine expecting Stefan or Damon to come back, or did she want Elena to drink with her? Elena looked up at Katherine from where she was pouring the liquid from one of the bottles into the two glasses. Her eyebrows raised up in surprise as Katherine slid it over to her.

"Drink." Katherine commanded. Elena always liked the sound of Katherine's voice. It was similar to her own, but Katherine's was always huskier. When she spoke you could just feel the seduction rolling off her, as well as power and domination. Although Elena would never admit it out loud, it was slightly arousing. Elena hesitantly gripped the glass and raised it up to her face, the smell of the spirits wafting up her nostrils. She looked over at Katherine, watching as she gracefully downed her own beverage. "What is this?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes trying to make out what the label on the bottle read. She didn't want to do anything which would anger Katherine, knowing that the other woman wouldn't hesitate to snap her neck or anyone else she was close to's necks, but she also didn't want to show vunerability. If she acted vunerable while Katherine was around, it would make her easy prey.

Katherine watched the girl as she felt a small burn in her throat, the drink giving her a vague buzz. Her lips quirked up at Elena's question, the bottle in which she had just gotten the liquid from, was one of Damon's back from the late 1960's, which meant that a glass or two of that and Elena would be completely out of it. "Just drink. It will make you feel good." Katherine told her, watching as the girl obeyed, and her face scrunch up as the aftertaste hit her.

An empty bottle later and Katherine was watching as Elena danced on the table topless, having taken her top off an hour or so earlier. Katherine's body felt several degrees warmer than usual, especially since Elena had taken her top off. She couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over Elena's form, the alcohol giving her a buzz and making her emotions turn from normal to aroused. It was something she couldn't help, it was how she always acted when alcohol got into her system- and judging by how Elena was acting, it had that affect on her too.

All Katherine could see was Elena- her hips swinging side to side, her head flinging back, the small sheen of sweat settling on her chest. Elena was the only thing on her mind, the innocent seduction this woman was radiating was turning Katherine on way more than it should.

"Dance with me."

The line broke Katherine's lust filled haze and she looked up to see Elena smiling,no not smiling, _smirking_ at her. Her lips were wet and parted, her eyebrow raised and her eyes showing that innocent seduction that was radiating off her. Katherine knew what she was doing as it was something she had done before to many men, boys and even women- She was trying to seduce her. But Katherine couldn't help herself, Elena had gotten under her skin.

It wasn't long before the next bottle was emptied and they were dancing on the table. Elena's body was against Katherine's, the two of them facing each other as their hips ground against the other's. What had started off as a bit of light fun had turned into something else entirely. Both of them were now in only their underwear, meaning that they could feel every touch, every brush, every slide of the body. It was only when Elena slipped her thigh between Katherine's that things got more serious. Katherine's hips involuntarily rocked back and forth once, a moan slipping past her lips, but Elena quickly silenced her with her lips. The domination from her doppelganger shocked her, she would have expected Elena to be the submissive type. Their tongues met, their breathing coming faster and their hips rolling. Both of them wanted this more than they dared to say, and they seemed to be pouring every emotion into the kiss.

Elena gasped for air as Katherine pulled away, moving her lips Elena's neck, licking the layer of sweat off her neck before kissing it. Elena wasn't sure what had came over her, this wasn't what she expected when she agreed to take shots with Katherine, but she wasn't going to deny that she was enjoying it. Katherine was giving her the kind of pleasure she could only dream of when she was with Damon or Stefan, the kind that set her body on fire and made heat travel down south. A heat that she was very well aware of.

Somehow the two of them ended up lying down on the table, Elena's body on top of Katherine's. Their moves were rushed and drunken, Elena's hands fumbling over Katherine's panties before she finally managed to take them off, refusing to allow Katherine to help her. She was straddling the vampire, and began to make her way down south, her lips making trails and her hands following. Elena was enjoying having Katherine begging her to fuck her, watching her back arch and her legs tremble. She had a small sense of what Katherine must feel like, having so much power over people. Elena looked up at Katherine as she reached her navel, taking in all of Katherine's body and beauty. Her ringlets were mussed from when Elena had fisted her hands into her hair, her lips were red from the kissing, and her cheeks looked flushed. All in all, to Elena it was a beautiful sight.

Elena moved her lips down to Katherine's inner thighs, nipping at the skin there before kissing over it. She placed her thighs on her shoulders, feeling the muscles in Katherine's thighs tense around her head, her hands coming down to her hair and pushing her slightly to where she wanted Elena to go. Elena chuckled slightly at Katherine's obvious desire, and blew cold air on her clit. She felt Katherine's legs tremble slightly and knew she was doing this correctly. Elena had never been with a girl before, so this was all completely new to her and she just had to hope for the best. She moved her head forward, breathing in the delicious scent of Katherine's arousal. She slipped her tongue out hesitantly, flicking it against her clit, a quick smile coming onto her face as she heard Katherine let out a moan. Getting more of a sense of what to do, she began to roll her tongue around Katherine's clit, enjoying the sound of Katherine's moans before moving down to taste the girl.

Katherine wasn't sure who taught Elena how to do cunnilingus, and frankly she didn't care, but the girl was hitting all the right spots with her tongue and Katherine had a feeling that she wouldn't last too long. Her back arched and her hips rocked off the table as Elena's tongue slipped inside her, Elena's hand coming up to replace her mouth which was previously on her clit. Her hand gripped tighter into Elena's hair, her eyes squeezing shut. Even when she closed her eyes all she could see was Elena, the slight glimpse she had got of her when Elena first started was stuck in her mind and it was making it difficult for her to hold off orgasm.

It was when Elena slipped her fingers inside her while her tongue circled Katherine's clit that Katherine knew that she would come undone within the next thirty seconds. As if Elena knew this, she sped up with her fingers. Her fingers were pumping in and out of her, curling at every right spot making Katherine's legs quake with pleasure. She couldn't stop herself from whimpering out Elena's name, her head thrashing side to side, her hips bucking furiously. "Elena, I'm... Oh!" Katherine didn't even manage to get the warning out before she was coming undone under Elena's touch. She felt the feeling in the pit of her stomach tense, and then quickly relax as her juices coated Elena's fingers.

Elena felt her scalp ache slightly as Katherine's hands relaxed in her hair, her fingers slowly pumping in and out of her as she let the other girl ride out her orgasm. She kissed Katherine's clit lightly, before pulling her fingers out of her and sucking the juices off her fingers. She wasn't sure what she should do now, so she simply began to trace patterns on the insides of Katherine's thighs as she waited for her to do something. Her mind was now only slightly hazy from the alcohol, and she waited for the guilt to set in for what she had just done, but it never came. Elena didn't even have time to get any words out before Katherine was gone, a slight breeze and the slight weight off her shoulders being the only thing that alerted her. Elena sighed slightly as she began to straighten herself out.

Little did she know that this wouldn't be the last time her and Katherine would be meeting under those circumstances.


End file.
